Make me Believe
by Six-string Samurai
Summary: KiGo. That's about it...and shelved for now.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible is property of Disney. Original characters belong to Author.

A fan fiction by Six String Samurai.

Make me Believe

Chapter One

The heavy bag thumped, swinging slightly under the barrage of punishment Shego was dishing out. The raven haired thief had been working herself for the better part of the afternoon, all but throwing herself into her training. Sweat stung her eyes and every so often she had to watch her footing lest she slip on the perspiration-slick floor. Another series of jabs, followed by a triplet of bone-crushing roundhouse kicks rocked the canvas bag.

Chest heaving with the long exertion, she reached out to halt the sway of the bag, resting a gloved palm against it as she sought to slow her breathing. Resting her sweat-slicked forehead against the rough material, Shego let her mind come back to itself, having been lost in purging the conflict that had been bothering her ever since Drakken's latest failure the night before. That had been the idea anyway.

Shego pushed herself up, stepping away from the canvas. Like her boss, it seemed she was doomed to fail in this endeavor, and rather than the blessedly drained state she'd been hoping to drive herself into, images of a confused, and later mocking, face rose up behind her eyelids, shoving her mistake right back at her for the thousandth time. So, she'd obviously misread the situation, gone in for the kill a little prematurely, and now she had to live with her heart permanently yanked out of her chest, no big deal…

The pale woman ripped the gloves from her hands, tearing at the Velcro with her teeth and flinging the pads across the little gym she'd insisted that Drakken include in his latest lair.

"Totally screwed the pooch on this one, didn't you," a smug mental voice that had been constantly deriding and mocking her ever since the 'Big Mistake,' as she'd come to think of it, little quotes an all.

"Honestly, what in the seven hells, made you think that was even remotely a good plan," it continued, bringing up the sore point for the hundredth time, and that was just in the last hour alone.

"I know, I know! God… Just shut up and leave me alone," the emerald eyed woman put a hand to the bridge of her nose to ward off another encroaching headache, grabbing for one of the small towels from the cabinet in the corner by the door. She pawed at the sweat on her face and neck, blotting it dry. An errant sniff told her she smelled a little less than springtime fresh, and a shower was in order.

Thirty-five minutes later, the thief was dressed and lounging in the common room of the lair, flicking through channel after commercial-filled channel. "Ooh, that one looks promising," the snide voice in her head chimed in as she flipped past a news channel. At the prompt, she reluctantly returned to the channel; the familiar shock of red hair and green eyes where obviously what had caught her attention on the first pass.

Shego turned up the volume, unconsciously leaning forward in her seat as the news anchor spoke against a backdrop of an industrial complex just outside of Middleton. In the upper corner of the screen, there was a headshot of the teen hero, with her name plastered under in bold white lettering.

"--and we have local hero, Kim Possible, to thank once more for the continued safety of our fair city, and perhaps the nation, as she prevented what appeared to be the theft of a good deal of refined nuclear product from the Middleton Power plant last night."

"That's bullshit lady," Shego spat, raising the remote to change the channel. "Dr. D was after the containment unit, not the damn nucl-," she cut herself off as the news anchor announced that they had a few words from the savior. It was enough to halt her thumb from pressing on the button.

The backdrop switched to a live feed from Middleton High School, the reporter on scene had apparently caught the redhead out during lunch. "Ms. Possible, how does it feel to know the city owes you a great debt?"

"Really, it's no big," the teen shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as people are making it out be." Kim replied with a smile that seemed a little too wide to the green woman watching.

"Word has it that you've dealt with the perpetrators before, on numerous occasions. Reportedly, these particular two criminals have been a threat to world security in the past. Do you feel that this latest attempt is cause for concern, especially given the recent threat of global terror?"

"I, um…you know this is probably a better question for Global Justice. I just stop the bad guys when I can. Drakken's attempts, well to be honest, they're pretty lame," Kim ventured, but Shego could tell she looked increasingly uncomfortable, far from her usual impulsive nature. Anyone else watching would probably either attribute the redhead's behavior to shyness in front of the camera, or stress from the recent mission. But, the thief knew better. Or she liked to think she did.

"As you pointed out, you stopped the crime from being carried out, but Drakken still remains at large. What is the likelihood that we'll be seeing another such attempt in the near future?"

Shego watched as Kim's eye twitched, just a little in the corner, it happened so fast she almost might have imagined it.

"Like I said, you should really be speaking to GJ, if you want I can direct you to one of their spokespersons," Kim turned away from the camera, clearly dismissing the interviewer. Shego would have smiled at the redheads little display, but all it did was bring up another face Kim had worn not twenty-four hours before. Cold eyes and a frozen mask that had twisted Shego's gut like a knife.

Suddenly, the last thing she wanted to see was anything dealing with the teen hero, and shut the tv set off lest she risk running into another version of the interview on some other station. Shego's mouth ran dry, and she just sat there, waiting for it. Her stupid conscious chose that one time to keep quiet, knowing full well that Shego was already beating herself up by now.

--

Kim dialed the combination to her locker, swinging open the door to switch out the books in her bag for the last half of the day. She couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her that she'd been feeling ever since she'd crawled out of bed that morning. It was stronger now, but a glance up and down the hall showed only the regular sea of faces, and none of them particularly interested in her.

Frowning, she closed her bag and leaned back to lock up the rest of her stuff when a pair of green eyes caught at her peripheral vision. Shego, or at least, a picture of the villain. She wasn't even looking straight ahead in the photograph, but Kim could still feel her staring. It was the same feeling she'd been left with all day, emerald eyes that she knew, one's that had been much too close.

The redhead slammed her locker, breaking the awkward staring contest. She was going to be late to class.

The rest of the school day passed in the usual blur, the hero finding herself more and more preoccupied with everything but the teacher's droning lessons. It hadn't helped that Ron was scarce all day, and completely absent during lunch, citing something to do with the football team. If Kim hadn't thought otherwise, she would have been sure that her best friend was avoiding her for some reason.

After cheer practice ended, Kim waited around for Ron since they usually finished around the same time, but a quick check showed that football practice was going to run until pretty late. That left Kim with few choices, and she really didn't feel up to sticking around in the bleachers by herself watching the boys practice. Besides, Ron hadn't so much as glanced her way when she'd stopped by to ask Coach Barkin how much longer they were going to be out on the field. The redhead could take a hint when she saw one.

With Monique working the night shift, Kim decided to head home. She had her senior project coming up soon anyway, and she might as well get started, since who knew when another mission might come up and drag her half-way across the world at the last minute. Kim wasn't in the habit of procrastinating, not now when she was working so hard to get into a good college. Luckily, money wasn't too much of an issue.

When Kim pulled into the driveway, she didn't see either of her parent's cars, or any lights on in the house that would indicate the tweebs were home. Great, one of the few times she had the house to herself and she was going to hole up in her room to do research.

There was a note in her mother's handwriting on the kitchen table, telling her not to wait up late, and there was dinner waiting for her in the refrigerator in the Tupperware.

Kim stared at the note, then balled it up and tossed it in the trash. Apparently her mother had to go back to the hospital on emergency call, and her father was still out of the country for a symposium in Europe. The tweebs had been dropped off at a friends house for the night because her mom hadn't been sure when Kim was going to be home, and the hero's schedule was so random that it was hard to risk leaving them in Kim's care lest she had to go on a mission at last minute notice and leave them unsupervised. None of the adults in the family wanted that to happen, as the two were troublesome enough when under the watchful eyes of the Doctors Possible.

Either way, Kim was more than happy to have the place to herself. It was quiet and she could get some work done without the threat of the dastardly duo barging into her room to assault her with their stupid antics.

Grabbing a few cans of soda from the fridge she went up to her room to knock out her homework so she could get started on the research final.

Unfortunately, she found out not too much later that there was such a thing as too much quiet. It was distracting, and she kept straining her ears for the slightest sounds in the rest of the house. So far she'd made out the fridge, the water heater and the air conditioner humming to life. Ten minutes of near silence had been more than enough, and she had to fill the void with something.

Back downstairs, she turned on the entertainment center. Kim dug through the family CD collection, but nothing seemed to jump out at her. It looked like radio was the way to go. Going through the presets she found a decent 80's, 90's and Today station and cranked up the volume knob to eight so it filled the house, but wasn't loud enough to bother the neighbors. Satisfied, she returned to her room.

Sitting back down at her desk, she leafed through the pages of her math book, looking for one particular theorem that she needed to solve the problem she'd been picking at for the past few minutes. Downstairs the DJ announced the start of another hour long, commercial free block of music, and kicked off with something she didn't immediately recognize. Scratching notes into the margins of her paper, Kim worked as the song picked up, and lyrics wafted up the stairs. And the chorus hit…

It's the way you love me / It's a feeling like this / It's centrifugal motion / It's perpetual bliss /It's that pivotal moment / It's Impossible / This Kiss, This Kiss / This Kiss, This Kiss

The redhead's pencil slipped out of her fingers and rolled across the desk. The song continued, but Kim wasn't paying attention anymore, her gaze locked on something far away that only she could see. A blush crept over her cheeks.

Downstairs the radio continued to play, and eventually the voice of the DJ came back on, "and that was Faith Hill for our daily triple-shot folks, next up is a little something from the Cranberries," Kim snapped out of her daze as the music switched over. However, dealing with schoolwork was now the furthest thing from her mind, as the issue she'd been skirting around all day was unintentionally brought to the forefront by an three errant songs.

The teen caught sight of her face in the mirror above her vanity and realized why she'd been thinking it was just a little hot in her room. Right now her face was as red as her hair.

She knew why Ron had been scarce all day, and why she'd been feeling out of sorts. The news interview had only made matters worse, making her think about things that she'd rather not dwell on.

Tearing her eyes away from the fading blush in the mirror, she looked down at her notes. Homework, she still had a lot to do. It was important. Where was her pencil? There is was, on the floor.

Kim bent down, stretching to snag the writing instrument with the tips of her fingers. This was no big. So not the drama…

Unbidden, the memory of a pair of dark lips, and the faint heady scent of cinnamon tipped her balance and Kim fell out of her chair, crashing to the carpet.

Okay, so maybe there was a _little_ problem, she admitted.

--

A/N: It's not my fault…the song came on the radio, I had to write this.

Mini-Disclaimer: Lyrics excerpted from Faith Hill's "This Kiss."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of Disney. Lyrics excerpted from FutureSex/Lovesound by Justin Timberlake. A fan fiction by Six String Samurai.

Make me Believe

Chapter Two

"-- all I need is a moment alone / To give you my tone / And put you out of control / And after you let it in / We'll be skin to skin / It's just so natural / Wait a second / She's hopped up on me / I've got her in my zone / Her body's pressed up on me / I think she's ready to blow / Must be my future sex love sound / And when it goes down / Baby all you gotta do is--"

Shego popped the CD out of the dash and cut the ignition. God, she loved this album…it fit the mood she'd been in all day, despite the headache Drakken had made of himself over the past weekend. Or maybe because of it. After all, tonight she would have a good chance to put her own plans into action. The thief couldn't help but grin as she pocketed her keys and got out of the car.

Flipping open her sunglasses, the pale woman slipped them on and gave herself a once over in the side view mirror. Yes, someone was smoking today, that was for sure.

Oh, she had a good feeling about this.

Part of it was due to the fact that she'd run into Kimmie not once, but twice since the mess Doctor D. had made at Karaoke Night. Two times in less than five days…must be some kind of record, or a sign, especially since Shego hadn't been doing anything illegal on either occasion. While the first had been a little embarrassing, the second hadn't been too out of the ordinary, considering the circumstances.

The first time, the pale woman had been under the impression that it was supposed to be a normal night off on the town, until Drakken sprung his surprise plan on her. It was pretty stupid, not even counting the fact that the blue dork admitted it was all completely last minute inspiration. Create an army of mindless slaves using the power of his altered Karaoke mic. Beyond lame, and plus she thought they'd already tried it.

It had taken a supreme amount of willpower not to shove the mic down his throat when he tried to go through with it even after Shego turned it down. The dolt hadn't even given her anything to counteract the effects of the mic. When she realized that, it had been a little too late and she'd been forced to go along with the rest of the club members in a ridiculous rendition of the 'Zombie Dance,' at Drakken's whim, just because he thought it was a requirement for his new horde.

In hindsight, as much as she was loathe to admit, they'd actually done a pretty good job. Two things she did not like, however, were that the effects of the microphone had been similar to being Mind Chipped, and everyone was forced to obey Drakken's commands while still fully aware of the stupid things he started telling them to do, that and everyone's favorite teen hero showed up just in time to catch Shego leading the horde in an encore performance.

Honestly, that was the last time she would be letting Drakken near the bar while she was anywhere in the vicinity.

Thankfully, once Kimmie understood that Shego wasn't actually involved in Drakken's scheme this time, the redhead had let her alone, dragging a soused Drew Lipsky off to prison by one of his blue ears. Of course, Shego couldn't just let her boss stay locked up. Not too long anyway, not after he'd started docking each day he spent in jail out of her vacation time as an incentive.

So, she'd left him in there overnight and all of Saturday. Losing a day was worth it to watch him groan and whine through his cell window for making her do that stupid dance.

But, if there was one thing Drakken knew how to do successfully, it was bounce back from defeat. Locking himself in his lab all day Sunday, he'd told her that this time, his plan was Possible-proof. Shego could only roll her eyes, figuring she could get a little shopping out of the way since he wouldn't be needing her around, not when he'd holed himself up. Besides, she had her cell on her, and if he wanted something, chances are she'd have to go out to get it anyway. It was easier to just kill two birds with one stone.

Off to the mall it was.

She'd heard about an early morning sale at Club Banana, and if she hurried she could avoid the Church-going crowd if she got there as the mall opened.

Apparently, the thief wasn't the only one with that idea, and she found out there was already a line forming out in front of the Club Banana doors. She'd gotten there early enough to be seventh from the front, and apparently just in time to beat a crowd of giggling high-school girls that bunched up the rear of the line a few people behind her. Girls that wouldn't shut up for two seconds.

As she stood there, stewing in silence, she fought down the urge to turn around and tell them where they could stick it if they didn't zip it. Then the talk turned from the clothes they were hoping to find, to a group of boys that passed by, heading to the food court. It turned out that the girl just behind her recognized two of the guys and waved them over. They didn't disappoint and the talk turned into something about an upcoming football game on Friday night.

"Tara, you up for some extra practice after school tomorrow? I think Bonnie has a new routine she wanted to try out," one of the voices piped up.

"Yeah, sure! Did she say what it was," the girl Shego could now unfortunately identify as 'Tara,' replied a little too enthusiastically for the raven haired woman's taste. "I bet it'll totally rock!"

Lame-o.

Shego realized that the girls were cheerleaders as the conversation droned on, interspersed with more stupid comments from the boys that had joined in. So, all of them were from Middleton High. That bugged her for some reason. Cheerleaders, hmm. Kimmie was on the cheer squad. But, she hadn't heard the redhead's distinctive voice among the other girls, and Pumpkin wasn't exactly a wallflower, which meant that Shego had probably just lucked out.

The pale woman let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as relief washed over her. Meeting her rival here would have been just a little on the wrong side of awkward.

"Hey Kim! Over here! We saved you a spot," one of the girls yelled out past the growing crowd.

Shit. Maybe the redhead wouldn't spot her. _Hello! _Shego was less than ten feet from the rest of the cheerleaders!

The thief glanced down at her outfit, the khaki Capri's she was sporting along with a lime green v-neck shirt was different enough from her normal attire that it could work. Then she looked at all her exposed skin. Yeah, Kimmie wouldn't notice a thing. Right, and Shego owned beachfront property in Arizona.

"Open the doors, just hurry and open the doors," she repeated the mantra in her head. If she could hurry and get in, it would be easy to disappear among the racks, especially with how many people were going to be flooding the store. It was either that or leave her spot and get lost in the crowd of mall goers.

*****

A/N: I dug this out of the scrap heap, mostly because I don't have too much interest in trying to finish this story. But, as least you all can see that it was going nowhere fast. So, feel free to milk whatever enjoyment you can out of this garbage.

If anyone has a fresh idea for a better follow up to the first part, send it my way, and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
